Crossed Paths
by Ms Isabella
Summary: Ethan meets a tenant in his apartment building. Chapter 13 now up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Crossed Paths

Chapter 1

"Can you hold that, please?" came a woman's voice from down the hall.

Ethan held the elevator door. A few seconds later, a woman appeared. She slid into the elevator.

"Thanks," she said as she reached to punch the parking garage button, but it had already been punched.

"Not a problem," Ethan said.

She glanced over at him. She noticed the burgundy physician scrubs from Chicago Med.

"I appreciate it, Dr. -"

"Choi. Ethan Choi. Nice to meet you, Dr. Miller."

While she was noticing his burgundy scrubs, he had noticed her navy blue physician scrubs of Rush University Hospital. He also noticed her name badge.

 _Heidi Miller, MD, Orthopedic Surgery_

Heidi turned to face him. He didn't look familiar. She didn't remember meeting him before.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to place you. Have we met?"

"No, I just read your name badge," he admitted.

"Oh, thank goodness. I couldn't remember meeting you, and I know I would have remembered you."

Ethan smiled. "And I, you. So Rush? Why Rush? Why not Chicago Med?"

"Turned me down. Too many Orthopods on staff."

"We've had some turnover. Two have retired. I know there are openings now."

"I like Rush."

Ethan nodded. "Something to consider. Just saying."

"I appreciate it," she said as she sipped from the commuter cup she was carrying.  
"Besides, it's convenient here. I'm only 10 minutes out."

"Same for Med. That's why I like this building," he agreed.

"I really should buy a house, but I don't really know what I want. City, suburbs, yard, no yard, pool, no pool."

Ethan smiled. "There is a lot to consider. When you're ready, the house will appear."

"You sound like my Mother."

"Your mother sounds lied a very wise woman."

"She is. She's also my best friend."

"That's cool."

Heidi glanced down, looking for his name badge. She wondered what his specialty was. She finally located it. She smiled. She could see him working in the Emergency Room. He had that calm and reassuring demeanor. She had only known him for a few minutes, but she had felt very comfortable with him.

"You know, we have openings in our ER," she offered.

"Thanks, but I like Med. I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Or a guy."

She reached into her pocket, and drew out a pen and a pad of sticky notes. She wrote something on it and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked as he took it.

"Something for you to consider," she said as the elevator doors opened. "It was nice to meet you, Ethan."

"You too, Heidi," he said as he watched her walk toward her car.

He glanced down at the paper in his hand. He read it and smiled as he tucked it in the pocket of his scrubs.

An SUV drove past the elevator. The horn beeped and the driver waved at him. He waved back. He had a feeling that Dr. Heidi Miller was going to be an interesting part of his life in the near future. He started for his car, wondering if she had meant what she had said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm not saying you don't have a life, I'm saying that you and Vicki broke up months ago, and you really need to start putting yourself out there again. And one way to do that is to sign up for Match," Maggie said to Ethan.

"Maggie, I appreciate your concern, but I think I am perfectly capable of finding a date on my own and without the help of an online dating service," Ethan said as he picked up a chart.

"Ethan, look, you're smart and handsome. You have a good job. You'd be a catch for any girl. Why not give it a shot?"

"Because I like meeting people face to face, not through a computer."

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "But thank you for caring. I'm fine. Really."

"I just want what is best for you."

"I know. I appreciate it."

Ethan walked back to the locker room. He walked through the door, shaking his head.

"What's up?" Connor asked as Ethan entered.

"Maggie. She wants me to sign up for Match."

"Maggie just wants you to be happy."

"I know she does. She has good intentions. I just don't like online dating. It never works out."

"Never tried it."

"It sucks."

He wanted to change the subject. He knew Connor wouldn't push him about dating, and he was thankful that he wouldn't.

"So, how was Hawaii?"

"Paradise. It's definitely everything that people say it is."

Ethan chuckled. "I was TAD to Pearl. It's gorgeous."

"Cassie could live there very easily."

"I'm sure she could. So did she drag you to a luau?"

"Yes. And tried to teach me how to surf. And I asked her to marry me."

"And of course she said yes."

He nodded. "She did. No date yet, though."

"I'm sure Cassie will rope you into one soon enough."

Connor closed his locker door. "I'm sure she will. I'll need a best man. Are you up for it?"

"You want me to be your best man?" he asked, surprised.

"I do."

"I'd be honored, Connor."

"Thank you, Ethan."

Ethan walked down the hall to his apartment. The ER had been very busy and he was glad to be home. As he walked, he smelled heavenly cooking smells coming from one of the apartments. He stopped and breathed it in. For a few seconds, he found himself wishing he knew who lived there so he could try to score a dinner invitation. He started down the hall again, and stopped at his door. He unlocked it and stepped inside. As he did, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had put the phone number into his contact list earlier that day. He pushed the send button and waited for the call to connect.

"This is Dr. Miller," she said when she answered.

"Heidi. Ethan Choi. We met in the elevator this morning?"

She smiled. The sticky note she had slipped him that morning had worked.

"Dr. Choi, nice of you to call. How can I help you?"

"I wanted to call you earlier, but we were slammed. How about you?"

"Slow day. Hips and knees," she admitted.

He smiled. "Sounds like fun. So, listen, I know it's late, but I was wondering if you'd eaten yet?"

"Not yet."

"Would you like to grab some dinner?"

"I'd like to. I really would," she started.

"I hear a but in there."

"The but is, I have Moroccan chicken stew on the stove. But, I have plenty, so if you'd like to drop in, I'll feed you."

Ethan smiled. She cooked. It was hard to find women who cooked anymore. Especially with a schedule like she had. He was impressed.

"Fair enough. I'll bring wine and dessert. In about an hour?'

"Perfect. I'll see you then. Apartment 7."

"Great. I'll see you then. Thanks, Heidi."

"Anytime."

He ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He smiled again. He had just wrangled an invitation to dinner from the heavenly smelling apartment. "Yes!" he exclaimed as he fist pumped the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So Dr. Charles says he has PTSD. He wants me to hang out with him. He flew the other day, but he hasn't since. I've never seen anything like this before," Ethan admitted.

"It makes sense. Poor thing locked in his cage for God only knows how long. It's no wonder he's traumatized. Especially living like that and in those conditions," Heidi said.

"You sure you're an Orthopod? You sound like a Psychiatrist."

Heidi laughed. "It only makes sense, Ethan. Think about how humans are when they're locked in solitary or those on death row who are only allowed out for an hour a day. I'm sure he's trying to adjust, but he really doesn't know how."

"Did yours have trouble adjusting?" he asked as he nodded towards her scarlet macaw.

"Salty? No. But I bought him from a breeder and not a pet shop. And I went to visit him every day until I was allowed to bring him home. Plus, he was hand fed and worked with. Totally different situation than yours."

Ethan sighed. "I really don't know what to do with him. I hate caging him while I'm at work."

"But necessary. If you leave them uncaged during the day when you're not home, it's not good for them either. Be patient with him. It sounds like he's starting to come around. And you can always get him a buddy."

"One is enough right now."

"They're social birds so they like being with people."

"He seems to enjoy when Dr. Charles comes to visit."

"Then don't take that away from him. It sounds like everything is starting to work out for you two."

"Thanks," Ethan said.

He wanted to ask if parrot ownership was always going to be this difficult, but he didn't want to be negative.

Heidi got up from the table and walked over to the coffee pot. She brought it back to the table and filled their cups.

"So, what do you think of your bird having a play date with Salty?"

"You think it would work?"

"Doesn't hurt to try."

"I've heard of a study being done that they're placing animals with PTSD with participants diagnosed with PTSD. It's showing a lot of promising results."

He nodded. "Dr. Charles mentioned something about it."

"I volunteer at the VA clinic. I like to keep up on the research they are doing."

"You served?" he asked.

"Air Force Medical Corps. Nine years. Reserve duty now."

"Naval Reserves."

"My whole family is Air Force. To break tradition is akin to committing treason."

"Understood."

"Why orthopedics?"

"Emergency Medicine was full."

"That happens. Everyone wants to work in the ER."

"I've always been fascinated by bones though. Why do they break, how can they be made stronger, how can they be fixed? And how can cartilage and muscle be fixed once they're torn. Spent a lot of time in the lab working on that."

"So you're publishing?"

She nodded. "I just submitted it two months ago. I'm still in the holding pattern."

"It takes a while sometimes."

"So I've heard."

Heidi finished her coffee. "Would you like more?" she offered.

"No, thank you. I really should be getting home. Early shift tomorrow."

"I'm on call."

"Have fun with that."

"I will. I usually just go hang in the doctor's lounge."

He smiled. "While I'm out saving lives, you're hanging in the doc's lounge."

"Waiting for ER to send them to me."

She walked him to the door.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening. I'll call you soon and set up a play date for the birds."

"Looking forward to it."

He felt awkward. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to be too forward, but he wanted to let her know he was sincere. He gave her a quick hug and a cheek kiss. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you soon."

He exited through her open door and made his way back to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I apologize for the delay in this installment. I've had some writer's block issues. Hopefully I can get this all worked out. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own the lyrics to I Feel Lucky. That distinction goes to Mary Chapin Carpenter and_ _Don Schlitz. I only own my original characters and my ideas._

Chapter 4

The bird play date seemed to be going well. Salty and Ethan's bird seemed to be getting along. At least they weren't pecking each other's eyes out.

"I think they're doing well," Ethan observed as he sipped his coffee.

"I think so," Heidi agreed.

She slipped a plate with a piece of chocolate cake in front of him.

"Trying to fatten me up, Dr. Miller?"

"You're too skinny, Dr. Choi."

I'm within my weight regs."

"Then a piece of cake won't hurt you."

He laughed. "You sound like my Grandmother."

"Grandmothers think it is their job to feed the world."

He laughed. Salty walked over to Heidi.

"No, you're not getting any," she told him.

"He eats chocolate cake?"

"No, he eats fruit and sunflower seeds. He just thinks he eats chocolate cake."

She shooed him away and back to Ethan's bird.

As she sat down, her landline rang. Ethan stood up.

"Sit down. I'll let the machine get it."

He sat back down. The machine kicked on.

"Hey, Heidi, it's Otis down at Molly's. Just letting you know the Karaoke machine is fixed and we'll be having Karaoke tonight. If you're interested, stop down. We'd love to have you. Ok, have a nice night. I don't know if you're in the OR or not. Thanks, bye bye."

Ethan looked over at her. "You sing karaoke?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'd love to see that."

She took a bite of cake, and washed it down with her coffee.

"So would you like to go to Molly's for karaoke?"

"I'd love to."

"Pick you up in half an hour?"

"That'll work."

"Great. I'll take him home and get changed into something a little more respectable."

"You look fine, Ethan."

"For a bird play date. Not to go to karaoke."

He stood up and gathered his parrot. "I'll see you in half an hour."

She stood up and walked him to the door. "See you soon."

After Ethan left, she put Salty back in his cage and took a quick shower. She had just finished swiping mascara on her eyelashes when she heard his knock on her door.

"Hey! You made it!" Otis greeted as Heidi and Ethan made their way to the bar.

"You made me an offer I couldn't refuse," she said.

Otis leaned across the bar and gave her a one armed hug. "Good to see you. Thanks for stopping in. Dr. Choi, good to see you too."

"Likewise, Otis."

"I didn't know you two were- "

"It's okay, Otis."

"Dr. Heidi Miller! Get your butt over here and sing!"

Heidi turned to see Christopher Hermann putting the finishing touches on the Karaoke setup.

"Looks like your fans await," Ethan chuckled as he handed her a bottle of beer.

"Hermann loves karaoke."

"Go sing. I'll get us a table."

Heidi made her way over to Hermann, and handed him $20. She scanned his play list and picked a song. He nodded and started the machine.

She picked up the mic and started to sing along with the music.

 _Well, I woke up this morning, stumbled out of my rack_

 _I opened up the paper to the page in the back  
It only took a minute for my finger to find  
My daily dose of destiny under my sign…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ethan watched in amazement as Heidi sang. He had expected her to be one of those singers that was told they were a good singer out of politeness, but in reality, they really sucked. She didn't suck. She was actually pretty darn decent.

"She's good, isn't she?" Snow asked as she set down a pitcher of beer and glasses in front of Ethan.

Ethan tore his eyes away from Heidi and looked at Snow. "Yeah. Yeah, she is."

"Ethan?"

"Yeah, Snow?" he asked distractedly.

"You like her?"

"She's very smart."

"And very pretty."

"Yeah. She is that."

"So kiss her already!"

"Snow!"

"Come on, Ethan. You've been out of the game long enough. It's time to get your feet wet again."

"Our parrots just had a play date. It's no big deal."

"I'd say it's more than a big deal. You haven't taken your eyes off of her since you got here."

He sighed. "Snow, please. You're making more out of this than it actually is. We're just friends."

"Uh huh."

"Don't you have a date with Falcon or something. Like wedding planning?"

"We're working on it. We're just having a civil ceremony. We don't have to plan much of that."

He looked over at her. "Snow, I know it's none of my business, but I really think you are making a big mistake with this wedding."

She started to protest, but he held up his hand.

"Please. Let me finish. Aside from Connor, you are my Work Bestie. We work well together, and I love working with you. I don't want to lose you. Would you please take some time and think this through? You're just coming off a big heartbreak with Will. You're rebounding and rebounding is not good. Nothing good can come of this marriage."

Snow looked at him and blinked. She had expected this lecture from Connor, Maggie, even Sharon and Dr. Charles, but certainly not Ethan.

She rose from her seat, walked over to him, and kissed his cheek.

"I appreciate the thoughts and worries, Ethan. I really do. But I love Falcon, and he loves me. We can make this marriage work."

Heidi finished singing, and turned off the mic. She set down and started to move out of the singing area. She noticed a woman kissing Ethan's cheek. She looked over at Otis, who shrugged and shook his head.

"You can go out the back door if you want," he offered.

"Thanks, Otis. I think I'm going to take you up on that."

"Just go through the double doors and through the supply room. You'll see the door.

She nodded. "Thank you for that. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything. Just come for karaoke every week."

"Maybe not next week. We'll see."

"Just think about it."

"I will."

She started for the back room doors and slipped through them.

"Next up is Lieutenant Tommy Welch from Firehouse 86 in Austin!" Otis announced.

Ethan noticed Welch making his way up to Otis. He looked around for Heidi.

"Where'd Heidi go?"

Snow shrugged. "I don't know. Bathroom maybe?"

"Maybe."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ethan checked his watch. It had been 20 minutes since he had last seen Heidi. He looked over at Snow. "Could you do me a favor and go check the bathroom?"

Snow slid off of her seat. "Sure, but I am sure she is fine."

"Heidi? Heidi are you in here?"

She checked the stalls and came up empty. They were all unoccupied.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath. "Ethan is going to fucking flip."

"She's not in there," Snow said as she sat down at the table.

"She's got to be here somewhere."

Snow shook her head.

He slid off of his seat and started toward Otis. He asked if Otis had seen her. Not wanting to rat her out, Otis shook his head. Ethan thanked him and returned to his seat. He picked up his phone and dialed her number. He heard the ringing, then the familiar click of the voice mail picking up. He waited for the tone."

"Heidi, it's Ethan. Where are you? Could you give me a call back, please? I'm a little worried. Thanks."

Heidi heard her phone ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the number. She saw it was Ethan. She slid the phone back in her pocket. She didn't want to talk to him. She thought he had a ton of nerve kissing another woman while he was supposedly on a date with her. She sighed. She thought she had finally found a nice guy, only to find out that he wasn't.

She felt the buzz of a text coming in. She sighed. Ethan wasn't giving up. She wasn't ready to talk to him just yet. She unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside. She locked the door and kicked off her shoes. Tossing her cell on the counter, she headed for the bathroom. She started the shower, and stepped inside. She wanted to scrub away karaoke night. As much as she loved Karaoke night at Molly's, knowing that he hung out there, she knew she wouldn't be returning at any time soon.

The sun had just begun it's ascent over the city when Heidi unlocked her car door. She slipped inside and took a sip of the coffee that she had picked up in the cafeteria. She had gotten an emergency call for a hip fracture at 1 AM, and she had gone in to do the surgery. She started the engine and headed home, her mind focusing on a hot shower and about 12 hours of uninterrupted sleep. Ten minutes later, she had parked and was in the elevator zipping up to her floor.

The elevator doors opened, and Ethan started to step inside. Then he noticed that it was occupied. When he noticed who it was, he almost dropped his coffee.

"Morning," he stumbled.

She looked at him and ignored him as she she stepped out of the elevator.

"Heidi?" he called, starting toward her.

She turned.

"What happened last night?"

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"

He looked at her, confused. "I don't-"

She rolled her eyes and started down the hallway.

"Heidi?"

He was rewarded with the sound of her apartment door slamming.

He started back toward the elevator. _'What in the Hell is she talking about?'_ he wondered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ethan picked at his lunch. He still couldn't figure out Heidi's comment from earlier that morning. He took a sip of coffee.

"Hey, Ethan," Snow said as she sat down at the table.

"Hey, Snow."

Snow unwrapped her sandwich. "You okay? You don't seem very happy."

"Just trying to figure something out."

"With Heidi?"

He nodded.

"Did you call her?"

"Not since last night when she wouldn't pick up."

Snow nodded.

"I ran into her at the elevator this morning. She ignored me, then when I asked her what happened, she told me to ask my Girlfriend."

"I thought she was your Girlfriend."

"I thought so too, but apparently not. She's angry about something, I just don't know what."

"Well, let's go over what happened. You two were at Molly's. She got up to sing karaoke."

He nodded. "And she was singing. Then the next thing I know, she's not on stage and she's nowhere to be found."

"And while she was singing, you were watching her sing."

"And you showed up with beer."

He looked at her. "Oh my God, Snow! Do you think she saw you kissing my cheek?"

Snow looked at him. "She must have. And she probably thinks I am your Girlfriend."

"And since she doesn't know you, she doesn't know you're engaged."

Snow stood up. "You have to call her and explain! This can all be worked out in one simple phone call. Give me your phone! I'll call her."

Ethan shook his head. "Lost cause. She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Ok, then tonight after work, I'll go to her place and explain. And don't you dare tell me no! You like her, right? Right. Then you two need to get this worked out."

"Snow, stop. Just let it go."

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Don't you remember what you told me? If you really want something, you need to go for it. Don't tell me you don't want her."

"At this point, I'm really not sure."

"Oh, stop it, Ethan! You like her. I'm sure she likes you, otherwise, she wouldn't have left Molly's. You two need to get back together and soon. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"You really think that she'll listen to me after she just walked away from me this morning?"

"This morning, she didn't have the whole story. She still doesn't have the whole story. However, I _do_ think that once she hears everything, she'll probably understand and you can get it worked out."

The constant buzzing of Heidi's phone woke her. She reached for it, and opened her eyes. She hit the answer button. "Dr. Miller," she said automatically.

"Heidi, it's Ethan."

"Hello."

Ethan pulled the phone away from his ear and glanced at it. He wasn't expecting such a cold greeting, but at least she didn't hang up."

"Did I wake you?" he asked as he pressed his phone to his ear again.

"Probably time for me to get up anyway."

She glanced at the clock. 14:25. She had gotten about 7 hours of sleep, which was a fair amount for her.

"I don't want to intrude, but I think we need to have a talk. There are some things that need to be cleared up."

"Such as?"

"Such as the misunderstanding of last night. I'll pick you up at 20:00. Wear something pretty."

"And if I say no?"

"You won't. You want to know what happened."

She sighed. He was right. She _did_ want to know what had happened last evening. It sounded like he wanted to take her someplace nice since he told her to wear something pretty.

"All right. 20:00," she agreed.

"Great, see you then."

He disconnected the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He headed back to the ER wondering if he had caught a case.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wear something pretty, he said. I have nothing pretty to wear," Heidi grumbled as she stared at her closet. "Not when you live in scrubs and pajamas."

She reached into the closet and pulled out a dress. She held up in front of her and checked how it looked in the full length mirror. She sighed. It would have to do. She slipped the dress over her head. Reaching down into the closet, she grabbed a pair of shoes. Slipping them on, she checked her watch. Five minutes until pickup.

As Ethan walked down the hall to Heidi's apartment, his phone buzzed. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He thumbed the screen to unlock it and noticed that a text from Snow had come in. He opened it up to find a selfie with her and Will.

 _Guess What? We are back together! He finally came to his senses!_

 _Happy to hear it. Congratulations!_

He pushed the send button and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He was happy for Snow. His work bestie had been miserable without Will, and Will had been playing games with her until he figured it out that she was better for him than he had realized. He wondered if her fling with Falcon was the turning point to make him get off his butt and do something about dating her. He hoped that he would treat her well and not hurt her again. He reached Heidi's door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Heidi heard his knock and felt her stomach drop. She wasn't sure she wanted to see Ethan, especially since she had seen him being kissed by another woman. Unfortunately, he did not give her an option in wiggling out of this dinner date. She wasn't sure if she should be angry or hurt because she really wasn't sure what their relationship status was. She picked up her purse and opened the door.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

She felt awkward. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to invite him in or just close the door.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded. "If you are."

She locked the door behind her. As she checked the knob, she heard his phone buzz. She wondered if he was going to get called in. When she turned around, she noticed he was typing away. She wondered if it was the girlfriend.

"Sorry," he apologized as he put his phone away. "That was from Snow. She wanted to know if I got her earlier text."

"I see."

She tried very hard to keep her tone neutral. _'So, her name is Snow,'_ she thought.

"Heidi, it's not what you think. She works with me. She's one of the ER nurses. She's been dating Will Halstead and they broke up. She just sent me a text and a selfie. She and Will are back together.'

He stepped forward and showed her his phone with Snow's selfie and text. She bit her lip when she realized she was looking at the woman who was kissing him in Molly's. She closed her eyes, wondering if she could undo the damage she had caused.

"She's not your girlfriend?"

"No. Whatever made you think that?"

"I saw her kissing you at Molly's when we went for Karaoke."

"That's why you disappeared?"

She nodded. "If I couldn't be number one, I didn't want to play."

He reached out and hugged her. "There is nothing between us except she is my work bestie, along with Connor, um, Dr. Rhodes."

"I am so sorry, Ethan."

"It's okay. I'm sure it looked different than it was. But you know, you could have asked me."

"I could have, but I was so shocked, I really didn't know what to do. When Otis told me about the back entrance, I figured it was an easy way to avoid being embarrassed."

He stepped back and kissed her cheek. "I want to see where this goes. I think we have something good starting."

"We do now that I'm not an idiot."

"You were never an idiot. Just misinformed and drawing the wrong conclusions. Which, I may add, is not a good thing for a doctor to do."

"No it isn't. You can get into a lot of trouble that way."

"Yes you can. Fortunately, this was an easy fix."

"It was, once I found out the truth."

"I tried to tell you this morning."

"I wasn't in a good place this morning. I got called in for a very difficult hip fracture. Surgery took four hours. When I got off the elevator, all I was thinking about was crawling into bed."

"I've had nights like that too. I think we all have."

He took her hand. "Let's go have some dinner."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"The Metropolitan Club? Ethan, are you crazy? Dinner here is way too expensive," Heidi protested as he pushed the elevator button for the 67th floor.

"Relax. I have a membership."

"You need a membership to eat here."

"Yes, and I get a great golf membership too. You might need to join. Dues really are reasonable."

"I don't golf."

"Seriously?" he asked.

He was shocked that she didn't golf. All doctors golfed, usually on Wednesday afternoons.

"Seriously. I play tennis."

"I didn't think you'd be the tennis type."

"Careful, Dr. Choi. I have a very wicked backhand."

"I'm sure you do. Gotta protect those hands."

She followed him off of the elevator to the club. When they were seated and handed menus, she looked over at him.

"Actually, I was grooming for the pro circuit."

"But you didn't go?"

She shook her head.

"College. I wanted to concentrate on studying for Medical School."

"Are you sorry you passed it up?"

"Yes and no. I miss the traveling to tournaments and making friends. But it was playing tennis that gave me the interest in Orthopedics. So, when I couldn't get into Emergency Medicine, Ortho was a good match. And I can still do an Emergency Fellow."

"Once you finish your Ortho Residency."

"Two more years. Seems like forever. Especially since you're now Chief Resident."

"And you will be as well, in two years."

"You think?"

He nodded. "I have no doubt."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence."

Dinner finished, they made their way up to the observation deck.

"Thank you for this. I haven't been up here in forever," she said.

"It's a gorgeous view, isn't it?"

She nodded. "I love this city. Hate the weather, but love the city."

He chuckled. "You and everyone else."

He looked at her. She sensed he wanted to say something, but he didn't. She stared out at the city, wondering if he was going to kiss her. She waited for him to move closer to her. When he didn't, she turned toward him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"You're not feeling it, are you?" she asked.

He felt his stomach roll over. Here it was, the moment of truth. She was calling him on his hesitation. He _liked_ her. He just wasn't sure if she was the right one for him, or if he was the right one for her.

"Heidi-"he started.

"No, don't," she said as she waved her hand. "It's fine. I get it. It's fine, really."

"It's not that, Heidi. I'm just not sure yet," he admitted.

"I understand."

She slipped her purse over her shoulder. "Thanks for dinner. I'll see myself home."

She started toward the door.

"Heidi, don't."

She stopped and turned toward him. "Excuse me?"

"Don't call a cab. I'll take you home."

She bit her lip, tamping down the urge to tell him not to bother.

"Not necessary."

She opened the door and headed for the elevator. She pushed the down button.

He stood frozen in place. He watched her wait for the elevator. He could tell she was trying hard not to cry. He didn't want to hurt her. She was a nice lady and he liked her. It wasn't fair to her to string her along. He stared out at the city, and wondered if he had done the right thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He sat at the table in the break room and stared at the empty coffee cup sitting in front of him. His hand absently clicked and unclicked the pen he was holding. He seemed deep in thought.

From the window in the ER, Snow watched him.

"What's going on?" Connor asked as he walked up beside her.

"I'm worried about him. He's not himself."

"You noticed that too?"

She nodded. "I want to say something, but I'm just not sure how to approach it."

"And knowing Ethan, he'll lie and say everything is fine."

"That too," she sighed. "I think he broke up with his doctor girlfriend."

Connor's eyes widened in surprise. "You know about her?"

Snow nodded. "She's an Orthopedic Resident over at Rush. She also has a parrot."

Connor smiled. "Perfect fit for him."

"One would think. But there is something going on."

"Only one way to find out."

Connor walked over to the door and opened it. He stepped inside. Snow followed.

Ethan heard the door open and looked toward it. He was expecting Will to pop in. He wasn't expecting his Work Besties to be standing in the doorway.

"Come on in," he invited.

Connor approached slowly, then sat down opposite him. Snow followed, choosing the seat to Ethan's left.

Ethan looked at both of them.

"What's up?"

Snow took his hand. "I'm worried about you. Connor is worried about you."

"No need. I'm fine," he tried to assure them.

"No, you're not Ethan. Yes, you're on your game at work, but times like now, no you're not. Something is bothering you," Connor pointed out.

"Connor, I'm fine. Really," he protested.

"Is it Heidi? I thought you two worked it out."

He shook his head. "Not really."

Snow leaned in so she was looking in his eyes.

"Tell me what happened," she said quietly.

"I'd rather not, Snow. Just leave it."

"Ethan, we're trying to help you," Connor reminded.

He looked up at his Work Besties and sighed. "Can't a guy have a little privacy?"

"Sure you can. Come on, Snow," Connor said as he rose from the table.

Snow gave him a look of confusion. He moved his head toward the door. She rose, reluctantly and started to follow Connor out.

"Don't go."

They stopped and looked at each other.

"It's my fault. I couldn't go through with it."

Snow's eyes widened. Connor took a step back toward the table. Snow followed him, resuming her previous seat.

"We went to dinner at the Metropolitan Club. She said it was too expensive. Yeah, it was, but I wanted to make a nice impression. So we had dinner and we went up to the observation deck afterwards. It was very romantic. But it all fell apart up there. I hurt her. I know I did. I like her. I really do, but I just couldn't—well, you know."

He sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I'm too old to be shy!"

Snow rubbed his back. "Everyone has shy moments," she started.

Connor picked up the ball and ran with it.

"First time I kissed Cassie, she had an asthma attack."

Ethan looked up at him. "For real?"

"For real. She was too far gone for her inhaler, so I had to give her a nebulizer treatment. Ruined a romantic moment for sure."

Snow took a deep breath. It was true confession time.

"I kissed Will on the roof. Don't know why I did. It just came over me. Then he followed me back to Frankenmuth when my little brother fell out of a tree. I must be a damn good kisser," she giggled.

Ethan sighed. "I think she has a new boyfriend."

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw her in the hallway with a guy. She called him Andy. He must work at the zoo because he was wearing a zoo tee shirt. And he had a blue and gold macaw on his shoulder."

"That doesn't mean it's too late, Ethan. I'm sure if you call her, she'll see you again."

"And maybe she won't."

"Stop thinking like that! Of course she'll see you once you explain."

His phone rang. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Dr. Choi."

"Looks like it's back to work for us," Snow said as she rose from the table. She gave his shoulder a squeeze before heading back to the ER.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: The lyrics of Ring of Fire are not my own. The song was written by June Carter Cash and Merle Kilgore._

Chapter 11

"Hey, Ethan, how did last night go?" Maggie called as Ethan entered the ER.

He stopped in front of the desk and glared at her.

"Delete my profile. Now!"

Maggie sighed.

"That good, huh?"

He rolled his eyes and walked toward the locker room. Ever since she had found out via Snow or Connor that he and Heidi were no longer seeing each other, she had created and paid for a profile for him. He wasn't happy about it. He didn't like online dating. You saw one thing, and found out another. His date the previous evening had turned out to be a model with more fake eyelashes than brains. He had suffered through the evening, wishing he could just drive her home and head to Molly's for a beer.

"Hey, how did your date go?" Connor asked when he saw him come through the door.

"Don't ask. I asked Maggie to delete my account. Of course, she won't."

"That bad, huh?"

He set his backpack down.

"It was horrible. All she did was giggle. If she had any intelligence, I surely didn't see it. All I wanted to do was drive her home and go to Molly's for a beer."

Connor shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"You know, Cassie has sisters."

"Yes, I've met them. Remember? Christianne kept eyeing me up at your wedding reception."

"She thinks you're hot."

He sighed.

"I appreciate the offer, Connor. I really do. But this whole dating thing just isn't working out."

"Because you don't want it to."

"What?"

"You don't want it to. You're comparing every woman you date to Heidi. You're miserable without her."

"And you forget, she has a new boyfriend."

"You don't know that for sure."

"If he's not, he's sure hanging around a lot."

Connor walked over to Ethan and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"It will all work out, you'll see. Look at Will. He snagged a sweetheart in Snow. If an ass like Will Halstead can wind up with someone like Snow, there is someone great and fantastic out there for you. Don't lose hope."

He picked up his coffee. "I'm fine, Connor. Don't worry about me."

"Ok, everyone, next up is Dr. Heidi Miller, our favorite Orthopedic Surgeon!" Otis called into the mic.

Ethan turned around to see Heidi making her way to the karaoke area. She looked thinner than he had remembered. He wondered if she was eating. He bent his head and stared down at his beer bottle. He had made a mistake, and she had moved on to the parrot guy. He didn't want to date any of the women on Match. Maggie had a good heart, but she didn't understand. Hell, he didn't understand it either.

"Hi, Everyone!" Heidi called as she stood in front of Otis.

Otis started the machine, and Heidi listened to the intro, starting to sing where she was supposed to.

 _Love is a burning thing_

 _And it makes a fiery ring_

 _Bound by wild desire_

 _And I fell right into a great ring of fire_

 _And I fell into a burning ring of fire_

 _I went down, down, down as the flames were rising higher_

 _It burns, burns, burns,_

 _And it burns, burns, burns,_

 _The ring of fire…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: The music and words of Jackson are not mine. They belong to Billy Edd Wheeler and Jerry Leiber. The most famous recording belongs to Johnny and June Carter Cash, the best vocal duo in Country Music._

Chapter 12

Heidi finished singing and walked to the bar. She received hugs from two gentlemen. One, Ethan noticed was the one who had been hanging around her apartment. He assumed he was her new boyfriend. The other was a tall and skinny guy with great biceps. Ethan recognized him as one who sang Karaoke a lot. The new boyfriend slid off of his stool and offered it to her. She took a seat and ordered a beer from Hermann.

Four other singers took their turn. Ethan watched them, hardly paying attention. He stole glances at Heidi, who was chatting up both of the same guys that she had joined after she had gotten off stage. Just as he tried to turn his head, she caught his eye. She gave him a small smile and set her beer on the bar. He shook his head, knowing he had been busted. He gave her a wave.

"Lieutenant Tommy Welch," Otis called from behind his microphone.

The tall guy with the biceps set his beer on the bar. He patted Heidi's shoulder and made his way to the Karaoke area. He talked to Otis for a few seconds, then picked up the mic.

"Dr. Heidi Miller, I need your help with this song."

Heidi turned around and looked at him. She gave him an odd look.

"Don't just sit there. Come help me sing."

She looked at the other guy who seemed to be encouraging her. She slid off of her stool and joined Tommy on stage.

"What the hell?" she asked him.

"It's a duet. I need someone to sing the girl part," he explained as he handed her a microphone.

"But we've not rehearsed," she protested.

"It's all good. You like Country. It's one of the best Country songs ever written."

He turned her head toward the monitor. Otis had just finished loading the song.

"You know the song?"

She nodded.

"Ok then. No problem."

"You two ready?" Otis asked.

"Yep."

Otis pushed a button and the music started. Their voices combined and they started to sing.

 _We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout,_

 _We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out._

 _I'm goin' to Jackson, I'm gonna mess around,_

 _Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson,_

 _Look out Jackson town._

Heidi looked at him as she started the next verse. He was looking at her. She took a deep breath.

 _Well, go on down to Jackson; go ahead and wreck your health._

 _Go play your hand you big-talkin' man, make a big fool of yourself,_

 _You're goin' to Jackson; go comb your hair!_

 _Honey, I'm gonna snowball Jackson._

 _See if I care…_

He laughed as she turned away. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around so she was facing him. He picked up the next verse.

 _When I breeze into that city, people gonna stoop and bow. (Hah!)_

 _All them women gonna make me, teach 'em what they don't know how,_

 _I'm goin' to Jackson, you turn-a loose-a my coat._

 _'Cos I'm goin' to Jackson._

 _"Goodbye," that's all she wrote._

Heidi took another breath. She was starting to relax. Their voices blended well. She was glad he had picked the song. It was one she had always loved, so she didn't need to look at the monitor. She could concentrate on him and singing. She pointed her mic at him as she sang.

 _But they'll laugh at you in Jackson, and I'll be dancin' on a Pony Keg._

 _They'll lead you 'round town like a scalded hound,_

 _With your tail tucked between your legs,_

 _You're goin' to Jackson, you big-talkin' man._

 _And I'll be waitin' in Jackson, behind my Jaypan Fan,_

He reached out and took her free hand with hers as they sang the final verse together.

 _Well now, we got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper Sprout,_

 _We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out._

 _I'm goin' to Jackson, and that's a fact._

 _Yeah, we're goin' to Jackson, ain't never comin' back…_

Otis turned off the machine. She looked at him. He looked at her.

"Good job."

"Thanks. You too."


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: I apologize for not updating sooner. I've had some issues which have resulted in a very horrible case of writer's block. I also got a promotion at work, and I'm adjusting to the new duties. I'm hoping the writer's block is over with, and I hope to get back to updating the stories soon. . Thank you for your patience and bearing with me._

Chapter 13

Ethan watched as Heidi and Welch made their way back to the bar. He wondered if there was something going on there as well. He wondered how she could be dating two men, both knowing about the other, and seeming okay with the whole situation. He stared down at his beer glass. It made his head hurt.

"Dr. Choi?" he heard someone ask.

He raised his head, and looked to his right. It was the parrot guy boyfriend.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm Andy. I don't know if Heidi has mentioned me or not."

"Uh, not really," Ethan stammered, wondering why Heidi would mention him.

"She won't admit this, but she's hurting pretty badly."

He suppressed the opportunity to retort that her happiness was not his problem. He thought better of it, but he couldn't understand why he was discussing her with a total stranger.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said as he picked up his beer bottle and took a drink.

"Look. I think there is a misunderstanding here."

"I don't think so."

He tried again. "Look, let me try again." He held out his hand. "Hi, Dr. Choi. I'm Andy Miller."

Ethan looked at him.

"I'm Heidi's brother. And Lieutenant Welch, our cousin."

Ethan shook the other man's hand. "Heidi never mentioned she had a brother."

"Well, actually, she has two. Me and Harrison. And we have a sister, Katrina. I've seen you at the Zoo. I just got a job there as the Avian trainer, and I just moved back from San Diego. Heidi's letting me stay at her place till I find a place."

Ethan nodded.

"Anyway, it's not what you think, obviously."

"Obviously."

"So just do me one favor and think about talking to her again? She misses you. And she misses the birds having play dates."

"I'll consider it. Thanks for coming over."

Andy held out his hand. "Anytime, if it helps my sister. She's pretty cool for an Orthopod."

Ethan shook his hand, and turned back to his beer after Andy left him. He took a sip, then casually glanced toward the bar stools where Heidi and Welch were sitting. He saw Andy talking to her, then watched as her face changed from happy to completely shocked.

"You did WHAT?" she screamed.

"I just went over to talk to him. Calm down," Andy said as he tried to keep her from screaming again.

She stood up from her stool. "I can't fucking believe you, Andy! Why the HELL would you do something so stupid? Now I look like I'm desperate to get him back!"

"I was just trying to help-"he started.

"- Help? You've just fucked everything up! Get out of my sight!" She reached behind the bar stool and grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Heidi, calm down. I just went over to talk to him. I thought maybe if I told him who I was, that it would help you two out."

She slipped her jacket on, and looked him in the eyes. "Well it didn't now, did it? He's not interested. We had a couple of dates. The birds had a few play dates. But, there is nothing there romantically. He's not feeling it. And then you had to go and make me look like a Goddamn fool. Thanks. Now get the hell out of my way. I don't need this kind of humiliation."

Andy stepped aside as she started toward him. He knew there was no reasoning with her when she was this mad. He watched her stride across the bar and open the front door.

He looked over at Welch. "Yep. She's pissed."


End file.
